Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Multi-function peripherals (MFPs) are known, which have a plurality of applications for copying, printing, and sending scanned image, in addition, have a function of performing user authentication due to recent rise in security awareness. Some of such MFPs, serving as image forming apparatuses, are only usable after a user name and a password have been input.
Recently, the MFPs have been required to have a personalization function providing a service and contents optimized for each user. Examples of such personalization in the MFPs include personal printing. An application for the personal printing reserves a print job input from a personal computer (PC) of each user. When a user is authenticated and logs into the MFP, the application displays a list of jobs that have been input by the user, on an operation panel. The printing is started after a print command is received from the user. Another example of such an application sets a default screen for each user. The default screen is the first screen displayed in response to the login to the MFP. Thus, when a user logs into the MFP, the corresponding default screen thus set can be displayed.
The user authentication function described above requires a user to input the user name and the password through the operation panel. This operation is cumbersome for a user who wants to use the MFP immediately. Furthermore, the function imposes a large load for setting up a system environment and the like. Thus, some offices with an environment requiring no strict security may not employ the user authentication function. The personalized function is not available when the user authentication function is not employed. Regrettably, this policy of no authentication sacrifices usability of the operation which the personalized function provides to users.
In view of the above situation, a method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-254618 enables a user to easily use the personalized function, while making the user operation performed in the user authentication function, less cumbersome. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-254618, a list of buttons, corresponding to user information registering users who can login, are displayed on an operation panel. This enables a user to log into the MFP by only selecting the button corresponding to his or her user information without inputting a password.
This configuration, in which the user can login by only selecting the button corresponding to his or her user information without inputting a password, has an advantage that the user can easily log into the MFP, but has a disadvantage that the user who has accidentally pressed a button corresponding to a wrong user logs in as another user. To prevent such wrong selection of buttons, information is preferably displayed on the buttons, enabling each user to easily identify his or her button.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-254618, not only a user name for uniquely identifying a user but also a display name can be additionally registered. The display name is displayed on a button corresponding to a user whose display name has been registered, while the user name is displayed on a button corresponding to a user whose display name is not registered. When the display name is optionally registrable and can be displayed on the button, a user can more easily recognize his or her button.
If each user can freely register any display name, a plurality of buttons with the same name might be existing. For example, when a display name registered by a user is the same as a display name that has been already registered by another user, it would be difficult for them to recognize their buttons because there is a plurality of buttons with the name they have registered. Further, a plurality of buttons with the same name can exist also in a case where the display name newly registered by a user overlaps with a name of another user whose display name is not yet registered. This is the case not only where the display name is newly registered, but also where a registered display name is changed.